Pokemon Colosseum: Return of Wes
by Yumiko21
Summary: Rui is killed by Shadow Tyranitar and Wes is sent back in time by Celebi to save her and correct time.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"_Blah Blah"_ = Psychic telepathy

'_Blah Blah'_ = Thoughts

"Blah Blah" = Umbreon talking

* * *

In the peaceful forest of Agate Village, a large stone relic stood as a shrine to the legendary Pokémon Celebi. For many decades, it stood there in solitude, not even the oldest person (Eguan) in Agate could remember when it came to be. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the tombstone it now shared the forest with.

Beneath the thick canopy of the forest, a sandy yellow-haired boy sat alone. His yellow-gold eyes were red from crying, and his white face paint stripe as tears streaked down it.

'_How did it come to this?' _Wes thought, as he stood in the glade of the old Celebi relic. His dull eyes looked at the headstone of his dead love and partner.

_Here lies Rui_

__

A friend to all Pokémon and humans alike

_R.I.P_

'_It shouldn't be like this'_ Wes thought as he thought back to the day that she had been taken away from him. _'I didn't even get to tell you what you meant to me'_ he mourned, as Wes thought back to that fateful day.

_It was one month after they had beaten Cipher and they were about to purify the last Shadow Pokémon which was the Shadow Tyranitar that he had snagged from Evice. They had just been about to purify it at the grotto when the Tyranitar had gone into its Hyper mode and launched a random Hyper Beam before being called by Wes and returning to normal. However, the damage had been done, and it was unlucky Rui who had been in the line of fire and Wes hadn't been fast enough to get her out of the way and the Hyper beam had hit her square in the chest._

_Why?_ Wes asked himself._ Why did you leave me?_ (1)

A green light suddenly engulfed the grotto and when Wes could look again. A small green fairy looking Pokémon was hovering just above Rui's grave.

"Celebi" Wes greeted as the small legendary fluttered around the grotto, landing on the Relic Stone.

"_Hi Wes"_ (2) Celebi said, her voice low and full of sorrow for Wes's dead partner. (3)

"Why are you here?" Wes asked, his voice cracking with the little speaking that he had done over the past month.

"_I'm here to help"_ Celebi said as she fluttered onto the grave.

"What can you do?" Wes asked grief and sadness obvious in his voice.

"_If you want, I can send you back in time to prevent this from ever happening,"_ Celebi said as she pointed to the top of the headstone.

"What's the catch?" Wes askedsuspiciously, remembering the beautiful time flutes and how after he had played them, they crumbled into glittering dust.

"_No catch but only you will remember this day and future."_ Celebi said.

"So, I'll be the only one who knows what's going to happen?" Wes confirmed.

"_That's right,"_ Celebi said as she began to glow dimly.

"Then I'll do it" Wes said. "I'll do anything to keep Rui with me for a little longer."

"_Then let's go!"_ Celebi said as she began to glow brighter and brighter until the entire grotto was engulfed in the grass-green light.

'_I'll save you Rui...no matter what it takes'_ that was Wes's last thought before he lost consciousness in the soothing green light.

* * *

A/N:

1. I know that Wes is a strong person but he just lost his partner and the one person who had been by him for everything, I think anyone would have done what Wes did in order to return to the one he loves.

2. Yes, Celebi can talk/communicate because of her Psychic powers.

3. I know that Celebi is genderless in the games but for my story, she is a girl.

Reviews (constructive or otherwise) and suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 1 Back to the beginning

Chapter 1: 

Back to the beginning

He awoke slowly, as always not even Rui had been able to break him of the habit of sleeping in late. However, after a couple of seconds, his vision cleared to reveal the rundown ceiling of the rundown building he called (for now, at least) home.

He sat up, looking toward the edge of the bed to see if Espeon and Umbreon had awoken yet. They had not, both creatures still snoozing comfortably, hugging up close to each other for a bit of extra warmth.

He smiled silently for a moment, and decided he wouldn't wake them up until he absolutely had to – it was unfortunate because of the schedule he ran on. If he had the option, he would let them sleep in 'till they woke up on their own, but... oh well, life was life._ 'And I'm going to make sure that I have a better life this time around'_ Wes thought as he proceeded to the task of waking up his partners. (1)

Ten minutes later found Wes walking through the automatic doors of Gonzap's office.

_"Good morning, Gonzap, Sir." _Espeon introduced their presence in the area by speaking telepathically to the man sitting at the desk in front of them, his chair turned around to face the wall behind it. He was staring at the picture above it with a loving gaze. It was a picture of Gonzap himself.

He slid his chair around. He was a big man – weighing in at around three hundred pounds, but not much fat was on his body. Most of it was muscle, which he loved to show off, as he, like Wes, didn't wear the typical Snagem uniform. He wore the typical red vest and jet-black baggy pants, with gray cut-off gloves and he didn't wear any under shirt because he wanted to show off his big abs.

_'Big stupid muscles more like it'_ Wes thought as he glared at his 'boss'. He had already been through this talk once before and he didn't really have any desire to go through it again.

_ "What is it, sir?"_ Espeon asked politely, not aware of what was going to happen.

The chair slowly turned around, to reveal Gonzap smug and grinning from ear to ear _'which almost moved his freakishly long moustache around a bit'_ Wes thought as they made their way to the couch in the corner of the room.

"Good to see you, Wes," Gonzap started off, and Wes, although he already knew what Gonzap was going to say, still felt a pang of fear. "Sit down. We need to talk."

So Wes did while Espeon and Umbreon trotted close beside him and while Umbreon leaped up onto the couch so as to sit comfortably, Espeon stayed on the ground to stand on the floor while Umbreon's Ruby red eyes focused on Gonzap.

"Give me Espeon and Umbreon. I'll allow, being the kind man I am-" Gonzap said bluntly.

"WHAT! WHY!" Wes yelled, outraged.

"We're getting desperate, Wes, so I suppose I'm going to have to tell you something... then ask you to hand them over," Gonzap's smirk slowly began to fade into a scamming smirk that Wes had disliked from the moment they he had first seen it.

"We're partnered with an organization which is known of by very few people, or at least by their name. Cipher is their name and they invented the Snag Machine for our use. Our only goal in this partnership is to Snag Pokémon, and then to send them off to Cipher. What Cipher does, I don't really know... but the point is they pay a lot of money, even for a single Pokémon. But our partnership... it will soon be cut, if we don't find a good Pokémon to snag soon."

_'I lose Espeon and Umbreon!'_ Wes thought loathing Gonzap.

"... I'll allow you three hours to say goodbye. I want to see you three in my office at exactly twelve o'clock MIDDAY. Understood?" Gonzap barked at him.

Wes nodded slowly, his amber eyes focusing hatefully upon Gonzap – who took no notice of it. Wes's co-operation meant nothing to him; Wes could tell that all Gonzap cared about was his stupid money, and how many Pokémon he would get money for.

"Espeon, Umbreon, let's head back to our room." Wes said as the three stood up, and walked through the automatic door, out into the halls of Team Snagem's hideout.

* * *

_"What are we going to do Wes?"_ Espeon asked as they returned to their single room quarters.

"Don't worry, I'm not giving either of you to Gonzap" Wes reassured them as he packed a small Snagem bag full of provisions and items for both him, his Pokémon and for when Rui when she joined them.

_"What are you doing Wes?"_ Espeon asked again, when Wes had finished packing the bag.

"Espeon..." Wes started. "You remember where I hid those explosives, right?" Wes asked.

_"Yes"_ Espeon answered.

"Ok, here's what's going to happen" Wes said. "I'm not planning on handing either of you over to Gonzap...so our only other option is to get out of here while we still have the chance.

_"So what are you going to do?"_ Espeon asked as she ran a mental list of all the places where Wes had hidden explosives.

"We're going to leave with a bang. Umbreon, you get this bag down to the Zoomer and hide it somewhere inside and them return to me while you, Espeon, you are going to retrieve the explosives and then hide them in the weakest support areas in the building and then run down to the Zoomer and quickly hide yourself in it with your psychic powers." Wes explained. "You have until fifteen minutes to midday to complete your task because at twelve o'clock I'm pressing the trigger to literally blow this joint."

_"Anything else Wes?"_ Espeon asked as she stood up to leave.

"Yes, just don't hide too many explosives near the small snag machine room because that's going to be our escape route and I want to be able to get through it and escape quickly" Wes said as he secured the bag loosely onto Umbreon's back so that he would be able to get it off quickly. _'And I do not want to destroy the only thing that's capable of stopping Cipher.'_

"Then that gives me about two hours and forty-five minutes" Espeon calculated as she exited the room to proceed to follow Zed's orders.

* * *

Around 3 Hours later...

KABOOB!

An explosion was heard across the whole building as it was blown up in many small explosions that blew up half of the building. Wes grabbed the arm-like machine in front of him and smirked evilly. He grabbed the arm-like machine and ran out of the room, and also out of the building as it blew up once more.

"Let's go Umbreon" Wes yelled as he fitted the Snag Machine onto his arm while they ran for their lives from the angry Gonzap who looked quite stupid without his moustache.

_"Hurry up!"_ Espeon yelled as they reached the Zoomer.

"Let's get out of here" Wes said as he revved the Zoomer and raced out of site of the Snagem's base and into the desert and into the start of his 'hopefully' better life.

* * *

Celebi does a good job. Wes remembers everything but no one else does and he is going to make sure that he does things right this time. (AKA tell Rui how he feels about her)I will use names because it doesn't seem right to call someone a stranger when you already know who they are. (Did that make sense?) 


	3. Chapter 2 The Outskirt Stand battle

Chapter 2: 

The Outskirt Stand battle

The Zoomer howled as it sped across the empty desert. Soon Zed stopped it by the outskirt stand. A lone, rusty and worn out locomotive in the middle of the desert. Where travellers can take a rest from their journeys.

"You guy's hungry?" Zed asked as he parked the huge bike and stepped out.

_"Thought you'd never ask"_ Espeon said.

"Steak for me" Umbreon said as he practically raced Espeon to the door where they were forced to go back when two men exited.

_'Trudy and Folly'_ Wes's eyes narrowed at the two who seemed unconcerned that they had left a human out in the sun for probably at least half-an-hour or more.

"We sure pigged out, didn't we?" Folly asked. "I sure love chowing down after a job! It adds to the flavour, I swear!"

"Yeah" Trudy said. "And we also begged ourselves a great catch as well. The boss is sure to reward us with big things...maybe even a promotion! It sure doesn't get any better than this."

Wes's eyes narrowed as the two drove off in the track, seemingly unconcerned about the wiggling sack that was seemingly begging for food, water and help.

_'Wish I could help you Rui but I can't mess with the timeline...not yet anyway'_ Wes thought grimly as he watched Trudy and Folly drive away in the direction of Phenac city with Rui now almost screaming at them for at least some water.

He entered the locomotive with Umbreon and Espeon fowling behind him and fought the urge to roll his eyes as Umbreon and Espeon entered the one room train to sit at the bar next to a man with brown hair and wearing a pink shirt.

The pink shirt man slurped noisily on a red slushy beside him, Wes directing a slight frown at the noisemaker.

"I haven't seen your face around these parts before, a traveller I take it?" Wes asked, glancing at the bar tender. The bartender was a bull of a man, tall and broad shouldered with deep red hair and beard...and a rather intriguing hat and apron. Umbreon jumped down to move over to the multi-colour flashing jukebox, entranced by the glowing green and red lights that flashed on and off while it stood against the left wall. The bar was right by the entrance, a giant rotating cog at the other end. On the right wall were two seating booths with a long tinted window, which kindly faced away from the sun.

"Fair enough, kid. So, what can I get you?" Wes gave a vague nod at the question

"Lemonade for me and two lemonades for my Pokémon, the desert took a lot out of them " Wes answered as Espeon looked around the dusty room. Handing over a few bills and telling the bartender to keep the change, Zed made his way to the vacant far booth, sinking into the creaky green leather with a grateful sigh. The orange pipe work was not helping his headache and that annoying glow from the music maker was apparently its faithful ally, but it was a relief to be out of the heat.

"Oh, yeah" Wes said remembering something else. "Do you have any Pokéballs?"

"Pokéballs?" the man asked. "There's no need for anything round these parts...now where did I put them?" he muttered to himself as he moved to the other end to look around.

_"Why do we need Pokéballs?"_ Espeon asked as the bartender returned.

"Here you are a little dusty, but still useable" he said. "Here, you can have these for free" he said, handing Wes five of the balls. "Do you want anything else?"

"Yes, could I have another ten Pokéballs and five Greatballs?"

"Sure here" he said, handing over the requested balls plus an added Premier Ball as a bonus for buying ten Pokéballs.

"Thank you very much" Wes said handing him the money and then stepping away from the bar table to look around the familiar train room.

_'What to do now?'_ Wes wondered as Umbreon and Espeon followed his example to sit up at the table while they waited for their drink.

Umbreon had lost interest in the 'glowing-ness of the jukebox' and sat expectantly beside Espeon, who was looking out the window. They didn't have to wait long before their drinks were brought over and they immediately began scarfing into it.

As a result, they were finished just as a report on the T.V. came on which Wes was happy to see, showing the Snagem base with a huge gaping hole in one of its walls.

"Authorities have made a startling discovery about the building that was reported earlier to have been in an explosion in Eclo Canyon earlier today. It was discovered to have been Team Snagem's hideout.

_"Wow... I didn't know we did THAT much damage,"_ Espeon commented as various pictures were shown of their old home, most having gaping holes in them.

Wes frowned as he whispered, "I thought that I had done more damage than that."

"Team Snagem is a gang of Pokémon thieves who have already been marked for arrest in several different towns. The hideout was discovered only as a result of the explosion and by the time authorities arrived, the building had already been abandoned."

_"Cowards"_ Espeon muttered.

"Yeah" Umbreon agreed staring at the T.V. with pride at the scenes of the giant hole they had created.

"The cause of the explosion is under investigation and should become clear eventually. That's it for this breaking news report and we now return you to your scheduled program." The T.V program returned to a show that seemed to just have Mareep randomly jumping over a fence. (1)

Wes departed the Outskirt Stand a few hours later, Espeon and Umbreon following him. _'3...2...1'_ Wes thought.

A soft cough was emitted from behind Wes and suddenly, a man with bright pink hair had followed him out.

"Yo! Wait! Wait up" he called up from behind him.

_'Right on time'_ Wes thought with a smirk.

"Hey, My names Willie a after I saw you inside, well, I was compelled to battle you and your Espeon and Umbreon. Any way I look at it, I can see that your no ordinary Joe, so how about it?"

"Sure, we could use a workout to work off our meal, just answer me one question, how come I didn't see you inside?" Wes asked, knowing that Willie wouldn't leave him alone unless he agreed.

"I help out in the kitchen so I can stay and keep entertaining the customers with trainer battles."

_'That explains why I didn't see him and why he always seemed to be around here whenever Rui and I came to restock our supplies'_ Wes thought as he looked into the train to see the two people from the table in front of his looking out the window in pure fascination.

"Yeah, that's the sprit, come over here so that we won't break anything while we battle" Willie said, leading them over to the land infront of the rusted train.

They quickly stood apart away from the train and got ready to battle. Silence followed,

"Go! Ziggy and Zaggy!" Willie called as he sent out two Pokémon.

Wes stared. _'Those two look even more ridiculous than last time'_

_"They look very weak"_ Espeon muttered, looking in disbelief at the twin identical brown and white patterned racoon Pokémon. They stared back at Espeon and Umbreon, with small, black, beady eyes.

**Wes: Espeon / Umbreon**

**Pokémon trainer Willie: Zigzagoon / Zigzagoon**

**Battle start!**

"Espeon, attack with Confusion on one of the Zigzagoons and Umbreon, Bite on the other Zigzagoon!"

"Ok, Ziggy and Zaggy, both of you use Tackle!"

'_This will be over soon'_ Wes thought as he watched the two Zigzagoon try to give heavy hits while actually only causing Espeon to suffer minor damage from a flimsy Tackle, before striking back with an intense stare. The Zigzagoon let out a cry of pain as an intense burst of psychic power hit him. Meanwhile Umbreon evaded the other Zigzagoon's Tackle with ease, before counter-attacking with a vicious Bite to the body of the unfortunate Zigzagoon.

"Finish off with another Confusion and Bite!" Wes commanded and before Willie could shout at his Zigzagoon to dodge, the Zigzagoon fainted from successive hits from the eeveelutions combined attacks.

**Battle ends!**

**Wes: Espeon and Umbreon win!**

**Pokémon trainer Willie: Zigzagoon and Zigzagoon defeated!**

**Winner: Wes**

"Aw, man…return," said Willie sadly in defeat as he got his two Zigzagoon to return to his Pokéballs. "You're pretty good!"

"Thanks" Wes said as Espeon and Umbreon returned to his side.

"Hey, I know!" Willie exclaimed. "Why not test your skills in Phenac City? It's just to the west of here."

_"Why would we need to test our skills?"_ Espeon asked. _"We already know that we're strong."_

"Thanks, I just might do that" Wes said. "Let's go you two"

_"Oh, wait up Wes"_ Espeon called as they followed him back to the Zoomer.

* * *

's a show like that on Pokémon channel.

2. Note: Espeon and Umbreon aren't related except for being both evolutions of Eevee


	4. Chapter 3 Kidnapped Rui

Chapter 3: 

Kidnapped Rui

_"What's going on Wes?"_ Espeon asked when the water city appeared on the horizon.

"What do you mean?" Wes asked, glad that Espeon communicated by telepathy and her words went straight into his mind instead of being drowned out by the loud noises the Zoomer roared out as it flew across the desert sand.

_"Why do we need Pokéballs? Why didn't you look surprised by what Willie said and why are you so insistent on getting to Phenac city so quickly?"_ Espeon asked as Umbreon looked away from his crush to also look at Wes.

"Yeah, what she said" he added before going back to admiring Espeon's silky fur.

"I'll explain later" Wes told them as they pulled up behind the truck from Outskirt Stand and looked over to see Trudy and Folly struggling with the huge sack.

"Hey, be careful with that" Folly said as Rui struggled within the brown sack.

_'I wonder how they planned to get Rui anywhere with her struggling and that huge sack in the first place'_ Wes thought as the two goons continued to talk as if they were the only ones there.

"Yeah, you say this but...She won't stop squirming. She's making it very hard to hang onto especially since I'm the one trying to hold her squirming feet." Trudy said as he desperately tried to hold onto the sack.

_'Atta girl Rui'_ Wes thought as Rui's kicking and squirming increased.

"OK, settle down in there" Folly said as he gave a sharp jab to the sack. "You just got to be quiet for a little while longer."

"-Mgflpmmmgg...Bleh! Somebody Help-Kidnappers-Get me out of here!" Rui's voice shouted from the sack in a slightly higher tone then when Wes remembered.

_'Sounds like she got the tape off'_ Wes thought as it was confirmed by Folly's next words.

"Tch...That tape didn't keep her mouth shut" Trudy muttered as Rui apparently began to struggle even harder while screaming as loud as she could.

"Hey keep your mouth shut" Folly yelled and it appeared that they were beginning to attract people's attention.

It was about then that they noticed Wes glaring at them with Umbreon and Espeon growling at them with their hackles raised.

"Oh drat...Did that punk hear everything?" Folly asked.

"Yes, I did and I would appreciate it if you let her go" Wes growled as the two of them began to notice all the attention that they had attracted.

"No way" Trudy said. "If you want her then you have to beat me and that's not going to happen" Folly said as they let go of the sack and purposely let it fall hard to the ground with Wes wincing as it made contact.

"Then lets battle" Wes growled as Espeon and Umbreon stepped forward.

"Go my Whismer's" Folly yelled, sending out twin small pink-purple Pokémon with yellow tipped ears and feet.

"You're kidding right?" Wes asked as the two cute rabbit looking Pokémon tried to growl at them to threaten them but failing miserably.

_"Hey Wes..."_

"Yes Espeon?"

_"I bet that those two won't even last one minute against us"_

"And I wouldn't bet against you on that one" Wes said as Folly started the battle.

** Wes: Espeon / Umbreon**

**Shady guy Folly: Whismer / Whismer**

**Battle start!**

"Whismer, both of you use pound on Espeon"

"Espeon use confusion on the left one and Umbreon attack the right one with bite" Wes said.

_"Ok Wes"_ Espeon said as she used confusion on both of them to hold one of them in place for Umbreon and the other got tossed around in the air until it fainted from sheer dizziness.

The other one didn't even last twenty seconds before fainting, this time from sheer terror.

**Battle ends!**

**Wes: Espeon / Umbreon**

**Shady guy Folly: Whismer / Whismer** **defeated!**

**Winner: Wes**

"You...You beat my Whismer...you're no ordinary trainer, are you?"

"Hate to break it to you but I think that even a beginning trainer could have beat those two" Wes said, glaring at them. _'Those Whismer were even weaker than last time'_ he thought. _'Last time they lasted at least a minute longer.'_

"Hey...now that I get a good look at you...you look like...aren't you from Team Snag-"

Wes was saved from answering by the lady who had been standing by a nearby palm tree and the jogger from the fountain coming over and asking "Hey, what's going on over here?"

"Eeek, somebody! Robbers! Their robbers!" she another lady yelled in fright.

_'Not far off'_ Wes thought _'Their just stealing something other than small, worthless trinkets'_

"Y-you be quiet! We're no robbers! We're kidnappers! Get it kidnappers!"

"Way to blurt it out" Wes muttered as Folly realised his partners mistake.

"Idiot!" Folly yelled. "Stop shooting off your mouth!"

"I think it's too late" Wes said. "The damage has been done"

"Don't get all happy just because you beat us once. The next time we meet, I'll trash both you and your Pokémon" he yelled as he grabbed Trudy and ran off into the desert.

"Says the person running with his tail tucked between his legs" Wes yelled as he turned his attention back to the sack Rui was still held in.

Without even being asked, he knelt down and began untying the sack, carful to keep the sack's mouth closed until he ripped the rope away and let Rui do the rest.

"I'm saved! Thank you, Thank you and Thank you!" Rui cheered as Wes looked at her again, glad that she was still alive.

Rui wore a purple top with a blue jacket over the top with silver stripes stitched into it. Her white skirt fluttered gently in the wind as she looked around, her fiery red hair almost glowing in the sunlight. Her sapphire eyes looked around with confusion when she saw water running downstream all around her.

"Where am I? Where did those two bring me?" she asked after looking around.

"This is Phenac, the city of water as you can see" the woman in the pink dress said. "This person saved you from those thugs," she said, indicating Wes.

"The way he battled those thugs was superb," the runner with his Castform still running around the fountain said. "I wish you could have seen it."

"Oh...is that so...and you are...?" Rui asked, looking at Wes.

"My...My names Wes" Wes stuttered as Rui looked into his eyes.

"Oh, so you're Wes. My name is Rui," Rui said, introducing herself. "I'm sure glad I met you. I was in the neighbouring town when those two grabbed me."

"Why would they try to hurt you?" the woman asked.

"I think I saw something that I wasn't meant to have seen." Rui said, lowering her head.

"What did you see?" Wes asked even though he knew exactly what she saw.

"I...I saw a...Pokémon, a Makuhita, I think. It had a weird looking aura" Rui said.

"I didn't see any Makuhita," the runner said laughing. "Only two totally pathetic Whismer."

"Oh...Well...Then..."

"Look its oblivious something's bothering you, why not go and see the mayor?" the runner suggested. "He's a very kindly person, I'm sure he'll be able to help you" he said.

"Where is the mayor's house?" Rui asked.

"Just up the steps behind the fountain where my Castform is running around and then go left, it's a big house...you can't miss it," Wes said.

"The Mayor?" Rui asked. "Yes, the mayor might know something!" Rui said.

"Would you like me to take you there?" Wes asked, ignoring the curious stares of his Pokémon.

"It's alright...I don't want to impose" Rui said quietly while lowering her head.

"It's alright, I don't mind at all" Wes said, happy to have Rui back with him again.

"Thank-you Wes!" Rui exclaimed happily. "Eheh I thought you might say that" she said, a light blush on her checks. "Because if you're with me then those thugs won't come back again."

"You know, you two make an attractive couple! Makes me a little envious, "The running boy's laughter was cut short by a deadly amber glare warning him not to interfere where he wasn't needed. "By the way... how do you know the way?" the runner asked, taking the hint and steering away from that conversation. "I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you before and I'm around this area all day every day."

"Let's just say that I have been here before" Wes said curtly, now ignoring any gaze but Rui's. _'No need to tell him that I came here in a different time'_ he thought.

"Thank you for letting me join you for a while Wes" Rui said as she bowed.

"No need to go there tonight though," Wes said.

"Why not?" Rui asked, confused.

"Well, it's almost dark and I'm sure the mayor isn't going anywhere between now and tomorrow."

"I guess that true," Rui agreed. "Um...where is a good hotel around here?" she asked, turning back to the woman.

"Just go to the Pokémon Centre" the woman replied. "They usually rent rooms to travelling trainers."

"Thank you" Rui said as she turned back to Wes, "So the Pokémon Centre it is then?" she asked.

"Sure, come on" Wes said as he led the way towards the centre.

* * *

_"Alright Wes spill"_ Espeon said when they had gotten a room in the centre. The Pokémon centre had actually been almost full so Rui and Wes had been forced to share a room, not than Wes minded. Rui had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow andnow appeared to be sleeping deeply.

"I can't get anything past you...can I?" Wes asked as he glanced over at Rui again, a move which did not go up noticed by either eons. "So what do you want me to explain?" he asked.

_"Everything"_ Espeon said.

"Yeah, everything" Umbreon said, still wanting to know what was happening with his trainer even if he didn't have a clear as idea as Espeon.

"Okay, but first, you need to promise to keep this to yourself. I don't want anyone else to find out about this, Especially Rui." He told them. (1.)

_"Sure, we won't tell anyone else, so what's the big deal?"_ Espeon asked.

"Well, Espeon, the truth is so strange that I'm not sure you'll believe me," Wes said.

_"Why wouldn't we believe you?"_ Espeon asked, _"we've been with you for everything, nothing you say could surprise us"_ She said confidently.

Wes grinned wryly and replied, "Because I wouldn't have believed it if it hadn't happened to me. I don't want you to think I'm crazy. Now, where to start?" he wondered.

_"How about you just tell us why you wanted the Snag machine in the first place, why you bought Pokéballs when there was no need to, why you didn't seem surprised when Willie told you about Phenac, why you lied about being here before and also how you knew your way to the Pokémon Centre when you have never been here before."_ Espeon ordered.

Wes rubbed the back of his neck nervously said, "Because I remember them, that's why!" he said bluntly.

"Huh, how can you remember something that hadn't happened yet?" Umbreon asked, confused.

"Because it happened to me before," Wes replied. He hesitated and then said, "That's because this is the second time I've lived this year," Wes said, "What I'm trying to tell you is that I've lived this life already once, or at least a version of it. I'm from a future."

Espeon and Umbreon stared at him in disbelief and then both of them fainted.

Wes chuckled and said, "That's certainly not the reaction I expected._ 'I expected them to laugh and call me crazy, not faint. Now I guess I'll have to wake them up.'_

* * *

When Wes finally roused the two eons it took another ten minutes to convince them by the time that he had finished, both of them accepted it and decided that they would just go with it.

_"One more question Wes,"_ Espeon said.

"Sure, ask away" Wes said.

_"How do you feel about Rui? It's oblivious you feel for her more than just a friend."_

Wes sighed, and answered, "I love her and even though it took me a long time to release it myself last time, and I didn't even get to tell her but, this time I'm going to do a better job than waiting and tell it to her before it's too late. However long it takes me a long time to wait for the perfect moment. Oh and please don't tell her yourself Espeon."

_"Why not?"_ Espeon asked, confused.

"Because she's only just met me in this time and if I told her now then she would probably call me a stalker or something like that and would probobly try to keep as far away from me as possible and I don't want that. I like having her as a friend and I don't want to lose that, and I'll even settle for just being her friend if that is what she wants," Wes said as he settled under the bed sheets. (2.)

_"Ok Wes, I won't tell her but you'd better come clean or else!"_ Espeon said as she settled down beside the bed.

"Yeah, cause if you don't then one of us will probably spill it by accident" Umbreon said as he curled beside Espeon, with none of them noticing Rui's half open eye staring at them.

* * *

1. Espeon is smart and would have figured this out eventually and besides if Espeon and Umbreon know then at least Wes will have someone to talk to when it all becomes too much for him.

2. Wes is a bit shy with his feelings because he doesn't have many friends and I guess he is a little bit scared of losing the friends that he does have.

3. Chapter 2 and 3 were originally combined but it was too long so I broke it down into two smaller chapters. (If they can be called amaller chapters...)


End file.
